crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabian Heights
Arabian Heights is the first secret level of Desert Island, the fifth secret level, and the twenty-fifth level overall in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It is open to those who have collected the 6 Gobbos from the previous three levels: Lights, Camel, Action!, Mud Pit Mania and Goin' Underground. As with all secret levels, the level contains no Gobbos, but offers the fifth of eight Jigsaw Pieces available required to unlock the final secret Crystal Island. Walkthrough Follow the string of crystals to the Red Button, then jump to avoid the Devil Dantini's shot and kill him. Hit the Red Button and return to the start, then look left to find the new platform. From the island it leads to, hop across the series of crumbling platforms straight ahead to another island. From there, you can jump to the Smash Boxes in all four corners. One holds a Heart, while there's a Devil Dantini on another (you can see his outline in the dark). To avoid getting hit, do a short jump so that you're not in the air for too long. Take him out and continue past him on the other side. Follow the path and jump over each Devil Dantini's shots, tail attacking him on the way down. Keep moving, because they might spot you from further away than you think. At the end, collect the crystals around the Well and hop in. You will collect crystals as you fall, then land on a crumbling platform. Quickly jump ahead to the door and go through it. Inside, there are two sets of rotating platforms with Devil Dantinis in the middle. For each, hop to a rotating platform and then immediately jump again to the middle and take out the Devil Dantini. Continue through the door at the other end. Outside, follow the jumps. When you're coming up to the Devil Dantinis on their platforms, do a high jump to reach the platform in front of them, wait for their shot to pass over you, then jump over and kill them. Go up a series of columns, then do a couple of very long jumps to a crumbling platform and another island. Go straight across the crumbling platforms quickly to dodge the shots from the Devil Dantinis on the sides. Jump into the Well at the end. Down below, do another jump to the rotating platforms and immediately to the center to take out the Devil Dantini, then hop over to the Jigsaw Piece to finish the level. Hazards *Poison Pools *Mud Pit Soundtrack *Track 35 "Desert Darkness" *Track 8 "Cave 1" Items * 85x White Crystals * 1x Heart * 1x Jigsaw Piece Video Gallery Trivia * As its name suggests, this level is the highest physically in the game, with over ten platforms and major altitude shifts. * This level is one of two that has a Dantini guarding the Jigsaw Piece, the other being Smash and See. * The title is a pun of the Arabian story collection titled Arabian Nights. * This level contains the most Devil Dantinis in any level: 12. Category:Levels Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Secret Levels Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Jigsaw Levels